


Blissful Tranquility

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Honestly nothing but domestic fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: For once, Sugawara wakes up to the sunlight streaming through his window. He panics for a second, flying up into a seated position. No, I’m going to be late for school, he thinks, pushing himself out of bed and darting frantically to his dresser. Why didn’t my alarm go off?! Stupid phone. He glares at his phone, and it’s then, looking at the date on the screen, that he realizes.It’s Saturday. / Suga and Daichi and their day off together.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Blissful Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agrptrtrmnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrptrtrmnt/gifts).



For once, Sugawara wakes up to the sunlight streaming through his window. He panics for a second, flying up into a seated position.  _ Shit, I’m going to be late for school,  _ he thinks, pushing himself out of bed and darting frantically to his dresser.  _ Why didn’t my damn alarm go off?! Stupid phone.  _ He glares at his phone, and it’s then, looking at the date on the screen, that he realizes.

It’s Saturday. 

He sighs, collapsing back onto the bed. The door slowly creaks open. “Everything okay in here?” comes a deep, warm voice.

“Well, it is now,” Suga says, pushing himself up into a seated position. “Just figured it out it’s Saturday and I don’t have to deal with the munchkins all day. Instead, I have to deal with you.” He raises an eyebrow, his lips turning up at the ends.

“Deal with me,” Daichi says with a laugh. “Yeah, I see how it is. You getting out of bed or what?”

Suga rubs his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. Shit, what time is it?”

“Nine,” Daichi says. There's still a spark of humor in his eyes, probably because of Suga’s bedhead or something, but Suga’s almost too sleepy to care. 

“How long have you been up?” Suga asks.

Daichi grimaces. “I really wanted to sleep in, but my damned internal clock woke me up at six.”

Suga gives a playful gasp in response, patting Daichi’s arm. “Watch your language, darling.”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “You’re such a teacher,” he grumbles, but leans in to kiss his cheek anyways. “I made you some coffee. Might have to heat it up again, though, since I made it when I woke up.”

“So romantic,” Suga teases with a tiny laugh, kissing him again - this time on the lips. He sighs against Daichi’s mouth. “God, this is so much better than being at school. Don’t tell my students, though.”

“I’m phoning them right now,” Daichi murmurs, his hand warm against Suga’s back. Suga melts into his touch. There’s just something about  _ Daichi _ , always has been, about the way that Daichi’s hands feel on his body, about the way that his strength is obvious even through gentle touches. He lets his hand drift upwards to ghost along Daichi’s bicep.  _ Nice,  _ he thinks dreamily to himself. The Suga of five years ago could only have dreamed of this.

He makes himself step back, though, because he’s tempted to fall asleep in Daichi’s arms like this, standing up, and that’s just strange. He’s in desperate need of coffee. “If I don’t make it to the kitchen,” he says, “tell my kids I love them.”

Daichi rolls his eyes at him, which Suga thinks is really very rude. Suga takes the time to slip on his favorite comfy cardigan - perfect for the chilly, but not cold weather - and his favorite pair of slippers. He pads into the kitchen to pour his cup of coffee and heat it up a bit, but his gaze gets caught by something off to the left: something brown, crumbly, and, unfortunately, sagging down towards the floor.

Suga sighs. “Another one down,” he says mournfully, and then, a bit louder so Daichi can hear, “You were supposed to remind me to water these things!”

“Water your plants,” Daichi calls back, a hint of amusement in his voice. “I swear I remind you all the time. What, did you kill another one?”

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Suga says. “I’m gonna water the other ones now, though, in memory of this little guy.”

“You have about a hundred other ones.”

“I do not,” Suga says. “I have ninety-nine.” 

He hears Daichi’s soft exhale as he sets his coffee mug down to grab a cup of water and take it around. He pours slowly, carefully - unwilling to drown his precious plants in an overabundance of water. He takes his time, watering each of his plants with the utmost care and precision. Honestly, he might not have ninety-nine plants, but right now it feels like he might as well. 

“There,” he says, setting down his cup beside the last plant. “Now don’t you die on me.” The plant looks back at him, and Suga raises his eyebrows in challenge. “I mean it, you hear?” He feels like he’s scolding one of his students, however weird that comparison might be.

“Koushi,” Daichi calls, and Suga’s traitorous stomach does a little cartwheel in response to hearing his first name fall so easily from Daichi’s lips. He knows it’s not the same for Daichi - Daichi is Daichi to pretty much everyone. But he’s Suga to everyone, Koushi only to his family and now, to Daichi.

Who is getting pretty close to being family too.

“Yes?” Suga calls back.

“Would you stop talking to the plant and come talk to the only person in this house who can actually talk back?”

Suga can’t help but laugh, picking up his coffee mug again and winking at the plant in farewell. He makes his way out to the balcony and glances out at the view - the few, scattered green trees, the sky, which is a rich shade of blue today. It feels like a paradise. He turns to settle into the seat beside Daichi’s, taking a sip of his coffee. “Fine, I’m here,” he says. “But you know, I’m pretty sure studies have shown that talking to plants will help them grow faster.”

“That only works if you water them regularly,” Daichi says flatly. 

“I’m working on it,” Suga says back, grinning at him. “But hey, the plants make it nice around here, don’t they? They make it feel so fresh and green and alive.” 

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees cautiously.

“So that means I was right, and our plant children were a good addition to the household.”

“A few of our children have died,” Daichi says in response, suspiciously avoiding eye contact in the way that Suga’s learned he only does when there’s something he doesn’t want to say. 

“C’mon, say it already,” Suga says, poking him square in the chest, but then leaving his hand there so that he can feel the rhythm of Daichi’s heartbeat - always a soothing reminder of how far they’ve come, to the point where it feels like even their heartbeats are synced. “Say that I was right.”

“Fine, you were right,” Daichi says, but is sure to add a “somewhat, at least” at the end of the sentence. Suga sticks his tongue out at him, but secretly, he loves this Daichi. It’s a side of Daichi that most people don’t get to see: a side of Daichi that’s less than mature, that’s stubborn and occasionally childish and most of all, fun. Suga leans over to kiss him - once on the mouth, short and sweet, then presses kisses all over his face, on his cheeks and forehead and nose. He likes the side of Daichi he sees at times like these, too: a Daichi that blushes, his eyes shooting down to the ground, but looks fully content at the same time.

Once Suga finally backs off, beaming over at his boyfriend, Daichi shakes his head. “You’re too much, you know that?” he says, his voice too fond. “But hey. A toast.” He raises his mug up, and Suga notices he’s using his Karasuno mug, the one with Karasuno’s logo on the side. It’s the same mug that Suga’s using, since the three Karasuno third years had received them upon graduation as a gift from their ever-thoughtful advisor Takeda. It sends a soft shiver of nostalgia down Suga’s spine.

“A toast to what?” he asks, though.

“A toast to us,” Daichi says fondly. “A toast to finally getting everything unpacked here which means that we’re officially living together. A toast to actually having a day off at the same time. A toast to our plant children - including the fatalities.”

“Of course you would call them fatalities,” Suga says. 

Daichi ignores him, continuing with, “A toast to you for sticking with me all these years, through everything.”

“Of course I’d stick with you,” Suga says, recognizing how his voice takes on an oddly soft edge as he speaks. “Just as you stuck with me, even when I was going crazy over exams, and even now, when I’m about to pull my hair out from dealing with little kids all day.”

“Well, yeah. Because I love you,” Daichi says, clear and sincere.

Suga beams even wider at that. It’s been years since Daichi said it for the first time, but each time somehow feels like the first time all over again. “I love you too,” he says, echoing the sentiment right back to him. “A toast to us.”

They clink their mugs together, then take a sip in unison. The coffee feels like a much needed shock to Suga’s system, clearing the rest of the drowsiness from his body. 

He glances over at Daichi, who stretches out his hand towards Suga. Suga doesn’t hesitate before he takes it and gives it a squeeze. 

The two of them sit in blissful tranquility for the next little while. Suga knows that tomorrow, Daichi’s alarm will blare at 5 AM, an alert to start getting ready to go to work, and Suga will groan and roll around with a pillow over his ears. He’ll eventually fall back asleep, and then when he wakes up again he’ll have some errands to run on his own. It won’t be quite as peaceful as today, he knows. Nor will the next five days, filled with shaping the young minds of Miyagi.

But for now, he’ll ignore the responsibilities weighing down on him, and just dwell in this moment: with the man he loves and a (decent) cup of coffee, blissful in this tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is for the lovely Maggie, who asked for some domestic Daisuga based off of the art here: https://twitter.com/SkettiArt/status/1252692767869829121  
> I hope you enjoy!! This is my first time writing Daisuga main, so I'm a bit nervous but I hope it's okay!!


End file.
